The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of hybrid Verbascum plant, botanically known as Verbascum ‘Jackie in Spots’ and will be referred to hereafter by its cultivar name, ‘Jackie in Spots’. The new cultivar represents a new Mullein, an herbaceous perennial grown for landscape use.
The inventor discovered the new cultivar, ‘Jackie in Spots’, in a cultivated growing area at his nursery in Valkenburg, The Netherlands in the summer of 2002. ‘Jackie in Spots’ originated as a naturally occurring chimeral mutation of Verbascum ‘Jackie in Pink’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,735).
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar was first accomplished by in vitro propagation in Noordwijk, The Netherlands in August of 2003 under the direction of the inventor. The characteristics of this cultivar have been determined to be stable and are reproduced true to type in successive generations.